


What if it was my first time?

by ZarAlexander



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sassy!Kimishita, Uke!Ooshiba, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: Ooshiba and Kimishita. Alone. Bed and ropes involved - do I need say more? [Kimishita x Ooshiba, Uke!Ooshiba, yaoi, mildy kinky, set after episode 15 of the anime. Technically not finished, but it depends on how inspired I'll be in the near future.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again, posting about these two dorks.
> 
> This story is a little bit complicated. It's NOT supposed to end where it ends, but while I was working on it, a couple of weeks ago, inspiration suddenly died and I haven't been able to restore it since. Hence why I'm posting it here - worst case scenario, it's just a bit of PWP with some major cliffhanger ;) Sorry! (Best case scenario, I can continue it with some renewed inspiration.)
> 
> As usual, although I had forgotten to state it in my previous work - English is not my native language, so bear with any inconsistencies and grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented my other story, in particular to Sadistic_Sword (your own work had a major influence on my idea of these two!), and kitkatty (super nice comment, thank you!).
> 
> PS - just how fucking hard it is to find a title to a PWP?

“It's hard to practice what you preach, huh?”

 

Kimishita smirked.

He looked down at the perfect picture unfolding in front of his very eyes, wetting his lips in anticipation.

 

Naked on the bed, Ooshiba was struggling and squirming, hands tied together above his head and firmly secured to the headboard of his bed by a couple of loops of sturdy rope.

 

The red-head grunted, tugging yet once again onto his restraints, to no avail.

 

“Fuck you!” he eventually spat, cheeks reddened by the effort – and probably by the fact that Kimishita was leisurely rubbing between Ooshiba's legs, fully exploiting the fact that he still had boxers on to create even more friction. 

 

“Oh? Weren't you the one adamant to tie up Tsukamoto, just a few hours ago?”

 

“That was different! I just wanted to strangle him! He's stealing my position aga- _aaaah_!”

 

A low moan escaped the forward's mouth, causing him to arch his back into Kimishita's unrelenting touches.

 

“So you like it when I squeeze it, Ooshiba? You little _masochist_.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Your language still as poor as ever, I see.”

 

The midfielder grinned, taking his time to slowly lower the other boy's underwear, until it was loosely pooling around his knees.

 

“Let's see what happens when I suck it, then. And bite it.”

 

Ooshiba's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

 

“You wouldn't...!”

 

“Oh, I so would. And I _will_.”

 

Kimishita bowed down, taking the red-head's member into his mouth in one fell swoop.

His mate gasped, his body contorted in the effort to simultaneously meet and avoid the pleasure radiating from his groin.

 

It was just a mere moment, though.

 

“Y- _You_ 're still the one sucking cock...!” Ooshiba retorted as soon as he managed to steady his mind enough to speak “ _Ah-ha_!”

 

Kimishita's smug smile only widened.

He locked his eyes with Ooshiba's, his head movements slowing down but never coming to a halt.

Then, very calmly, he raised a finger, making sure the stupid red-head could see it well, before making the whole hand disappear between Ooshiba's legs.

 

The forward gasped, badly.

 

“O-Ohi!” he hurriedly protested “Y-You moron...! You _don't_ really want to...?!”

 

Ooshiba's unspoken answer became obvious when he felt a fingertip smearing a trail of saliva and fluids from the base of his penis all the way down to his hole.

 

“K-Kimishita...! D-Don't...!”

 

It was a lot less painful than he had envisioned.

The finger slid in smoothly and gently, making the red-head briefly wonder if he had been mistaken in insisting to always top – before his pride regained leadership and mentally smacked him, of course.

 

Kimishita pulled back, panting slightly.

 

“I might be the one sucking cock, but you have a finger up your ass and you should see the expression on your face.” 

 

The midfielder's eyes sparkled for a moment, in a way that couldn't mean anything good.

 

“Wait, rather, let me...”

 

He trailed off, his unoccupied roaming the nightstand until it found his half-destroyed iPhone.

 

“Don't you dare taking a picture of me!”

 

Kimishita Atsushi's face produced the most falsely angelical expression ever.

 

“Ooooh? But why not? It could be a good way to keep yourself from saying bullshit in the future, don't you think?”

 

Ooshiba Kiichi tried to reply, but the stupid brunet started moving his finger in and out, still holding onto his phone in a threatening manner.

 

“S-Shut the fuck up!”

 

“I _was_ shutting the fuck up, by sucking your dick, but you just _had_ to complain about that too, you imbecile moron...” 

 

Ooshiba blushed – or at least, he became even redder than he already was, although the reason could very well have been Kimishita slowly trying to work a second finger inside.

 

The red-head went silent.

Kimishita stopped moving.

 

“... what's wrong...?” he inquired, but weirdly, there was no trace of mockery, this time.

 

He even went as far as discarding again his phone, with a gentleness that immediately explained why the poor thing was kept together by clear tape.

 

Ooshiba opened his mouth, floundering briefly before whispering a half-mumbled “Never mind.”

 

The midfielder sighed, shaking his head.

 

“It's your first time.” he said and it wasn't a question – it was a statement. 

 

A statement that elicited utter outrage from his mate, apparently.

 

“I-It's not true!” he proudly declared “I have had multiple girlfriends. And I fucked you too, is age making you forgetful or your eyesight is so bad you didn't recognize me the last 25 times or so we have fucked?! Or- _ah_!”

 

Shaking his head, Kimishita curled his finger with the sole intention of making him shut up.

And succeeding.

 

“I mean that it's your first time taking anything up your stupid ass, you brainless dimwit. I was sure you had at least... _tried_. On your own, or something.” 

 

“O-Of course not! I'm _not_ a perv like _somebody else_ I know!”

 

“Which just goes to show I was right.”

 

Ooshiba tried to speak once more, but he was evidently – and obviously – at a loss.

 

Bingo.

 

Kimishita took another deep breath.

  
“As much as I hate to say it, stupid Kiichi, I won't hurt you.” he started out, doing his best not to chuckle as he saw blatant relief spreading over Ooshiba's face “If you don't like it, speak up and I'll stop. If you like it, but are scared-”

 

“I-I'm not fucking _scared_!”

 

He curled his finger again.

  
“ _A-Ah_ !”

 

“I wasn't done speaking. It's rude to interrupt people, you uneducated dumbass.” he cleared his throat ostentatiously “So, like I was trying to say before your stupid mouth just felt the urge to interrupt me – if you're just scared, but you like it, we'll take it slowly. I've done this to myself long before ending up with Mr. Let's-have-sex-in-a-hurry, here, so I know a trick or two.”

 

Ooshiba raised a brow.

 

“W-What do you mean?!”

 

Kimishita grinned.

 

“I mean that do you really think our first time would have gone that smoothly, had I never “prepared myself”, so to say? Kiichi, you literally yanked down my shorts and underwear in the locker room, went in almost dry and lasted three minutes, that time, without even thinking about foreplay.”

 

The forward's cheeks flared up.

 

“I didn't last three minutes!”

 

“Alright, more like two and a half.”

 

“Shut the fuck up! And then it means you lied to me?! You told me you were a _virgin_!”

 

The brunet shrugged.

 

“What difference does it make if I wasn't?”

 

Ooshiba's expression gained a hue of anger that Kimishita didn't like.

 

“The difference is that I mentally kicked myself in the ass for days after losing control in such a blatant manner, with a boy who was a fucking virgin! Thank you very much for making me feel guilty over nothing!”

 

This time, it was the midfielder's turn to blush crimson.

 

“I...” he shook his head “I only did it by myself, before, you imbecile. You were the first man for me.”

 

Once again, Ooshiba's palpable solace made Kimishita smile fondly.

 

“Whatever...” the red-head blurted, unable to sustain eye-contact with his mate.

 

“Sooo... do you want to try or not?” 

 

“L-Let's try...”

 

_** (To Be Continued... maybe!) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> So... technically speaking, my Word document has another half a page of smut after this, but... how do I continue? ;) Open to suggestions, here.


End file.
